It Was Never Meant To Be Like This
by mxanath
Summary: Traducción autorizada por FanboyPhaedrus Resumen: Un emocionalmente complejo Draco Malfoy es coaccionado para tener una relación para la cual no está seguro de estar listo, una de la cual tiene la certeza que no debería querer. Dividido entre la lujuria y el miedo, Draco necesita ser salvado del Señor Oscuro, o tal vez de sí mismo.


**It Was Never Meant To Be Like This...**

Enlace fic original: archiveofourown works/3701315/chapters/8190183

Por **FanboyPhaedrus**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Resumen: Un emocionalmente complejo Draco Malfoy es coaccionado para tener una relación para la cual no está seguro de estar listo, una de la cual tiene la certeza que no debería querer. Dividido entre la lujuria y el miedo, Draco necesita ser salvado del Señor Oscuro, o tal vez de sí mismo.  
Conforme pasa el tiempo, el mismísimo Señor Oscuro llega a darse cuenta de que obtuvo más de lo que quería cuando sedujo a su pequeño juguete y pronto Draco y Voldemort tienen que llegar a aceptar emociones que nunca planearon sentir.

 **Nota de Autor:** Fanfiction Voldemort/Draco. Tal vez es un poco más "ligero" que lo que se encuentra sobre esta pareja, Voldemort puede ser considerado "fuera de carácter" ya que no es tortuosamente cruel con Draco. (¡Sencillamente porque eso no es lo que me calienta!). Habiendo dicho esto, él tampoco está comprándole rosas exactamente. Draco es emocionalmente complicado, de alguna manera él se adapta al personaje en la superficie, pero hay muchas cosas sucediendo por debajo.  
LV/DM slash. Contenido adulto explícito, descripciones gráficas de varios actos sexuales. Si eres menor de 18 años, y si no te gusta leer de sexo entre hombres NO LEAS ESTO. Podría ser descrito como consentimiento dudoso, aunque yo no lo consideraría non-con. Contiene angst, algo de violencia, menciones de non-con entre Voldemort y personajes sin nombre. También hay algo de humor, un sexualmente curioso Harry, un Snape que en el fondo tiene buen corazón, y mucha, mucha, mucha INDECENCIA. Varios capítulos pueden ser leídos como one-shot, pero hay una narrativa y esto le da más sentido e historia si los lees en orden. El texto en itálicas señala los pensamientos de los personajes.  
Este es mi primer intento en escribir fanfiction. De hecho, ¡en escribir cualquier cosa! No tengo nadie que me corrija, así que aunque he intentado hacerlo por mí mismo, me disculpo por cualquier error de mecanografía u ortografía. Me encantaría saber lo que piensan, aunque debo admitir que sobre todo estoy escribiendo ¡por mi propio y pervertido disfrute! Es una historia bastante larga, pero la "acción" empieza casi de inmediato.  
Y por supuesto, no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes y todo eso. ¡Disfrútenlo!  
Fanboy Phaedrus.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a FanboyPhaedrus, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

El aire era cálido y fragante, a pesar de que la habitación estaba bajo tierra, la hechizada luz del sol se dispersaba a través del arco de la ventana del dormitorio, esa tarde de jueves. La estancia estaba prácticamente desierta ya que los estudiantes estaban en clase, todos a excepción de dos chicos de cuarto año, medio desnudos, enredados, abrazados uno al otro en una de las camas de cuatro postes.

Ambos chicos eran excepcionalmente hermosos, uno era de piel oscura y musculoso, con profundos ojos cafés y una cara fuerte, el otro, era pálido como la porcelana, con rasgos delicados, fríos ojos grises y un extraordinario cabello rubio platinado. Esa no era la primera vez que Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy habían faltado a clase para entretenerse en sus propias actividades "extracurriculares". Sólo era "Estudios Muggles" lo que se estaban perdiendo y a ninguno de ellos les importaba mucho saber sobre eso.

Llevaban casi una hora, y al parecer estaban irremediablemente perdidos uno en la boca del otro. Los oscuros labios de Blaise se presionaban firmemente sobre los suaves y rosados labios de Draco, se exploraban mutuamente con sus lenguas. No era una situación nueva para ellos, pero sí una que seguía siendo lo suficientemente divertida como para seguir faltando a clases.

Ya tenían rato acostados uno junto al otro, besándose, acariciándose la piel desnuda, pero ahora Blaise había decidido que era tiempo de llevar las cosas más allá. El más fuerte y corpulento de los dos se abalanzó sobre Draco, poniéndolo sobre su espalda y metiéndose entre sus delgadas piernas. Con fuerza, empujó sus caderas contra las del rubio, restregando sus erecciones una contra la otra. Draco jadeó de placer y Blaise posó sus labios sobre los del otro chico una vez más, gentilmente al principio y luego más rudamente mientras se empujaba contra él.

—Por Dios, Draco. ¡Realmente quiero follarte! —susurró Blaise en la boca del rubio.

 _¡Apuesto a que quieres hacerlo!_ , pensó Draco. Era hora de terminar ese retozo, ya que en lo que le concernía al rubio, esa tarde, tener sexo no estaba en la mesa.

Blaise había cambiado de posición y su pene estaba presionando la entrada del rubio, con esperanza, se empujó de nuevo contra él. Draco siempre decía que no, pero ¿tal vez ese día tendría suerte?

Draco se hizo a un lado, le dirigió al otro chico una mirada recriminatoria y altiva. Él conocía el trato. Juguetear un poco estaba bien, pero el rubio siempre había marcado la línea muy claramente, tener sexo completo estaba fuera de los límites. Blaise se alejó repentinamente de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Eres un calientapollas, Malfoy, lo sabes, ¿cierto? —dijo enojado.

Draco se rió un poco: —Lo lamento, Blaise —dijo arrastrando las palabras. No lo lamentaba para nada. Se acercó a su amigo por detrás, pasó las manos sobre sus hombros para sentir su torso y comenzó a besar y morder su cuello.

Blaise, quien estaba de mal humor, tuvo una vaga idea de sacudirse al rubio, pero le gustaba la manera que éste lo besaba y no podía hacerlo a un lado a pesar de sí mismo. Draco se movió lentamente alrededor de él hasta quedar enfrente del chico y se arrodilló en el suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia él mirándolo ardientemente.  
—No voy a dejar que me folles, pero no quiero dejarte completamente insatisfecho —dijo Draco con voz sedosa. Blaise intentó mantener su expresión de rechazo, pero se sintió ceder cuando el rubio agarró su pene.

Draco presionó sus labios contra la base del miembro del otro chico y lamió ahí por un momento antes de meter la cabeza del pene en su boca. Blaise se derritió completamente y suspiró mientras miraba los hermosos labios rosados rodear su erección, gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

En realidad, él no resentía a Draco por refrenar el sexo. Después de todo, eso era mucho más importante para el rubio de lo que era para él. Blaise lo sabía. Él estaba más que contento de juguetear y divertirse un poco con chicos durante su adolescencia, y en serio, ¿qué mejor chico que Draco Malfoy? Con una buena crianza, aristócrata, hermoso, delicado, pálido… De hecho, desde ese ángulo, y probablemente desde otros también, casi podría pasar por una chica delgada y delicada, pensó para sí mismo. Por ahora podía andar retozando con él, pero después de que salieran de la escuela Blaise se establecería y se casaría con una modelo, o tal vez incluso con una veela. Tendría una hermosa familia y una vida perfecta. Pero Draco, bueno, era bastante claro que el rubio era completamente gay. O al menos a Blaise eso le parecía. El pobrecito Draco un día tendría que decirle a sus padres que le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres, y aunque las relaciones del mismo sexo generalmente no eran un gran problema en el mundo mágico, ¡para la gente como Lucius Malfoy probablemente lo era! La virginidad de Draco no era algo que cedería a la ligera una soleada tarde en el dormitorio con su amigo al final de su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Pero eso estaba bien, ya que Draco daba unas mamadas espectaculares, y Blaise ya las había recibido antes. Se permitió a sí mismo disolverse en el éxtasis mientras Draco tomaba toda la longitud de su miembro en su entusiasta boca. Blaise estiró la mano y la posó en la nuca del muchacho, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio platinado. Sintiendo su clímax aproximándose agarró con fuerza el cabello del otro chico y lo obligó a tomar el ritmo que necesitaba para alcanzar el orgasmo. Fue cuestión de sólo un momento antes de que se corriera, disparando su carga directo a la boca del rubio. Draco continuó chupando hasta que su pene había dejado de palpitar y luego se alejó. El chico tragó, estaba demasiado bien educado como para escupir.

Fue justo en ese momento que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Goyle entró trastabillando. Blaise brincó, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no recordar lanzar un hechizo para cerrar la puerta.

—Malfoy, Zabini, el profesor Snape está buscán… —Goyle miró la escena delante de él, Draco de rodillas en frente del desnudo Blaise Zabini—. Oh, Err… ¡lo lamento! —dijo, y se fue de inmediato, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Joder! —dijo Blaise mientras se ponía los pantalones y se sentaba en la cama, se recargó en la almohada. Sin embargo, Draco estaba relajado. El rubio se estiró, alcanzó su ropa y se puso los pantalones.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso —dijo mientras se sentaba y buscaba un cigarro. Le ofreció uno a Blaise—. Dudo que él siquiera sepa lo que estaba sucediendo. No veo que Goyle tenga mucha acción, ¿o sí?

Blaise se echó a reír mientras se inclinaba y le ofrecía fuego a Draco. Los dos chicos se sentaron juntos en la cama, fumando cigarrillos de menta, Blaise relajándose tras su orgasmo. Él parecía haber olvidado que no había hecho nada para que Draco terminara. _¡Bastardo egoísta!_ , pensó Draco con afecto.

—¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones? —preguntó Draco para hacer conversación.

—Sí —dijo Blaise—. Voy al sur de Francia.  
—Qué bien —dijo Draco, mientras le daba una calada al cigarro.

—¿Y qué contigo? —preguntó Blaise. Su conversación no mostraba ninguna emoción, bien podrían haber terminado un juego de tenis en vez de una larga hora de jugueteo. _Esto es el porqué Draco es tan perfecto_ , pensó Blaise.

—No lo sé —dijo Draco—. Sé que padre tiene mucho que hacer con, umm, trabajo, por el momento, pero tal vez madre y yo podamos ir a algún lado. Sólo espero que no sea muy aburrido.

—Supongo que vamos a tener que ir a ver qué quiere Snape —dijo Blaise tranquilamente.

—Probablemente quiere saber por qué nos estamos saltando clases —dijo Draco, terminando su cigarrillo—. ¿Tienes una buena excusa o tengo que pensar en una?


End file.
